fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Transilience Thought Unifier Model-11/transcript
'Prologue' (In a sunny urban park on an idyllic day, a young girl picks a dandelion and blows the seed pods into the wind. nearby, her parents, Peter and Olivia lay in the grass and watch with stoic delight as their progeny plays and explores. without warning, a bright flash above the downtown skyline sends those in the park into a panic and running for safety. the young girl seems unaware of the pending danger as Observers begin stepping into this dimension from thin air. Peter rushes to grab his daughter... then regains his awareness searching a triage tent for...) PETER: Olivia. Olivia! TRIAGE NURSE: It's okay. She's just resting. PETER: And where's my little girl? TRIAGE NURSE: No children were brought in. PETER: She was with us. Where are they keeping the kids? ‘Etta! ‘Etta! (Peter bolts awake from his nightmare in a panic. it's early morning in his daughter's apartment and he has spent the night on her couch. the invasion events from decades earlier haunt his dreams. as Walter slumbers on an adjacent couch, Peter decides to quickly check on his fully grown daughter) HENRIETTA BISHOP: Dad? You alright? (as he sneaks a look into her bedroom as she rises) PETER: Yeah, I'm alright. I was just checking up on you. (leaves the bedroom) (Henrietta recovers her necklace with the spent bullet from the bedding then leans back to reflect. Walter stirs from his sleep and checks out the window. 2036 is still as bleak as when he went to sleep the night before) PETER: (to Astrid as she sits in the kitchen playing a holographic board game) What time is it? ASTRID: It's around seven. I made some tea. And I found these in the fridge. They're called Egg Sticks. PETER: My gawd. (holds up what looks like a pasty white 'Slim Jim') What is that -- punishment food? ASTRID: (sardonic) Welcome to 2036. COMPUTER GAME: The word 'naugahyde' not found. ASTRID: Naugahyde was a very popular premium pleather. American patents... WALTER: Peter, you let me oversleep. We should be on our way by now to find Olivia. PETER: (to the man in boxer shorts) Nobody wants to find Olivia more than I do, but you're gonna need some pants, Walter. WALTER: (grumpy) I'm aware I'm not wearing pants, Peter. I'm not an idiot. The last time I spoke to her, she was in that location -- Columbus Circle, 2015. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (joining the group. dressed to go) She was in New York? WALTER: She called me the day she disappeared. I could hardly hear her. The line went dead. PETER: Do you understand that conversation was twenty-one years ago? She could be anywhere now, in this city or not. WALTER: She had a piece of the puzzle... a crucial piece. (activates the holographic blueprint for the anti-Observer device) This is just one part. What I sent her to get will unlock the whole. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Unlock the whole what? WALTER: Plan to defeat the Observers, of course. September and I worked on the plan he provided in a unique way. After we completed each component, the information was scrambled in my mind as a precaution against being read. He told me that when the time came to implement the plan, I had to retrieve something from Grand Central Station, and that then all would be clear. And that's what I sent Olivia to get. She was on her way back when she vanished. She never returned. A few days later, I Ambered us. (gobbles down a mouthful of the breakfast staple) Good gawd. (spits it out) What's that? HENRIETTA BISHOP: It's an Egg Stick. WALTER: What a miserable future. Aspen, help me find my shoes. There's no time to waste. PETER: (privately to his daughter) We have to believe she's still alive. I know you're doubting that right now. HENRIETTA BISHOP: How could you know that? PETER: 'Cause how could she be, after all these years? What are the odds of getting all of us back? If she's still alive, Henrietta, we're gonna find her. Columbus Circle - Amber Clues WALTER: So this is what's left of Columbus Circle. A travesty... a travesty. PETER: What did they do to the park? HENRIETTA BISHOP: They paved it to build machines that pump carbon monoxide into the atmosphere. ASTRID: Why? HENRIETTA BISHOP: There's one on every continent. The air here, it's too oxygen-rich for them. A few more years, and the effects will be irreversible. It'll reduce the average non-Observer lifespan to somewhere around 45. WALTER: Well, somewhere around here she called me. She was running. That much I could ascertain, and then the connection was suddenly cut. ASTRID: Walter. WALTER: Yes, Olivia could be trapped in there. We had already discussed the possibility of using Amber as a last resort should we be at risk of being caught by the Observers. I'd already given her an Ambering device. I would have given one to you too if you hadn't abandoned us. ASTRID: (scolding) Walter. (gently to Peter) He didn't mean it. PETER: Sure he did. WALTER: Oh, no. ASTRID: What are all those holes? Everyone's gone. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Fourth Gen Amber removal -- they were taken recently. PETER: So the Observers have Olivia? HENRIETTA BISHOP: No. Amber Gypsies. WALTER: What on Earth are Amber Gypsies? Act I Gypsy Town - Black Marketing WALTER: Oh, my. HENRIETTA BISHOP: The black market thrives here. WALTER: (to a silent Geisha as she sits and rocks) Hello, there. I fell in love in Japan once. I almost married her. PETER: Come on, Walter. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Okay, go down three halls -- the first area on your right. PETER: You're not coming? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Fringe Division shakes these guys down all the time. Someone will recognize me.\ PETER: Walnuts? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Deal closer. That's almost $3,000. If they tell you any different, they're trying to rip you off. PETER: Excuse me. We're looking for someone who was cut out of Amber not far from here. We're not loyalists... just concerned family members. AMBER GYPSY: Freshest cuts are on the left. WALTER: I still can't believe my eyes -- what you've grown into. Of course, you must understand for me it's only two months ago that I took you to the pier. You loved the horses. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Carousel. WALTER: You remember? HENRIETTA BISHOP: No. I wish I did. It's just what they call them, right -- carousels? They used to anyway. WALTER: To me, you will forever be a little girl. PETER: The woman I'm looking for -- she's a blonde. AMBER GYPSY: So's my sister. Those are the cuts. PETER: This one would be hard to forget. AMBER GYPSY: Yeah. Information's expensive. PETER: She would have had an electronic device in her hand. AMBER GYPSY: Huh. Late twenties, black leather jacket? ASTRID: Yeah. AMBER GYPSY: She was sold. PETER: She was sold? Sold to who? Markham's Apartment - Recovering Olivia TELEVISION: (a 70 year-old western) Your stage is waiting for you, Maverick. You selling tickets? No, but you're buying one. I am? Yes, indeed. You being an understanding soul. And one that don't like violence. Let's get out of here, Maverick. You don't want any trouble. You're right, Doc, not that kind. EDWARD MARKHAM: (responding to his front doorbell) This apartment is Sanctioned. I have invoked Native Rights Statute 23-D. Go away. PETER: Markham? EDWARD MARKHAM: Markham is dead. (racks his shotgun) He died a hero's death. People were sad. He gave his life saving a bus full of small children and -- (after Peter breaks the door open and relieves the mighty warrior of his weapon) you're alive. PETER: Where is she? EDWARD MARKHAM: All of you. PETER: Where is she? EDWARD MARKHAM: Why haven't you aged? How did you not age? PETER: We know you bought her. EDWARD MARKHAM: I love her... from the first time she came into my bookstore. I never meant her any harm. PETER: How'd you get her in here? You had to use a dolly or something. EDWARD MARKHAM: It's not supposed to happen this way. She's supposed to wake up and see me as her savior, when I figure out exactly how to wake her up. ASTRID: A gurney. Peter, here. WALTER: This place is a treasure trove of literature. EDWARD MARKHAM: She's supposed to overlook my height issue and realize that I'm really good for her and that I love her. I have gone into substantial debt over this. Gypsy Town - Ratted out LOYALIST HOTLINE: You have something to report? AMBER GYPSY: I got some information to sell. LOYALIST HOTLINE: Is it Level Four? AMBER GYPSY: Yeah, it's good. Some people I saw on Reward Wire. I want three times the vouchers for my loyalty. LOYALIST HOTLINE: Proceed. Markham's Apartment - Losing Walter PETER: What's taking Walter so long? I want to get her out of here. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I'll go check. WALTER: Isaac Asimov. May I? EDWARD MARKHAM: Who cares? WALTER: I tried my hand at science-fiction writing once. Once. NEO-OBSERVER: Resistance is futile. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I feel like I’ve heard that before. (shoots the intruder) Walter, run. EDWARD MARKHAM: Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. PETER: ‘Etta. Are you okay? HENRIETTA BISHOP: I'm okay. I'm okay. PETER: Where's Walter? HENRIETTA BISHOP: He should be here. PETER: Go. go, go. ASTRID: (as the leaves the area with Olivia's encasement) What are we gonna do about Walter? LOYALIST ENFORCER: (as Walter flees through the halls of the building) Don't move! ACT II Henrietta's Apartment - Liberating Olivia PETER: Okay. You ready? Three. Two. One. Olivia. Olivia. Breathe - breathe. You're okay. You're okay. Breathe Olivia - breathe. Breathe. There you go. OLIVIA: Oh, Peter. Where am I? PETER: You're in the year 2036. OLIVIA: I Ambered myself. PETER: I know you did. We all did. I found her. More to the point, she found us. Olivia, I want you to meet 'Etta. Kiddo, come meet your Mom. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Hi, Mama. OLIVIA: You're beautiful. HENRIETTA BISHOP: So are you. OLIVIA: The last time I saw you, you were three years old. HENRIETTA BISHOP: All this time I thought I was four. OLIVIA: No, you were three years, one month, and five days. There was not one moment that I didn't think about you. Where's Walter? PETER: He was captured this morning. HENRIETTA BISHOP: By Observers. PETER: Walter had worked out a plan to defeat the Observers -- one that he worked out with September. He said that you had something he needed, something you were gonna give him. OLIVIA: From Grand Central Station. Here. HENRIETTA BISHOP: What is it? OLIVIA: I don't know. I was on my way to Walter when I triggered the Ambering device. So where did they take Walter? PETER: We're working on that. Napean Building - Interrogation Begins CAPTAIN WINDMARK: We have been looking for you... and your friends. I am very interested in you. I don't know why you're alive. Ah, you're trying to think of music. You miss music. WALTER: There's not a lot of it here. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: We tolerate it. But it's merely tones, rhythms, and harmonic vibrations. I don't understand. WALTER: Mostly it amazes me. Music helps you shift perspective, to see things differently if you need to. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: See things? Like hope? WALTER: Yeah. Very much like that. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: But there is no hope... for you. Nothing grows from scorched Earth. You seem much more interesting as a human being - than as a vegetable. But, quite frankly, all things being equal, I don't mind which one you end up. The choice is yours. The Bronx - Resistance Central HENRIETTA BISHOP: (to her parents outside the entrance) Wait here. Anil? ANIL: 'Etta. HENRIETTA BISHOP: What happened? ANIL: Elias was shot this afternoon coming out of The Square. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I need your help. OLIVIA: We didn't save the world. PETER: Not even by half. She's still trying, though. How long do you think it's been since they made one of these? 'cause I could sure use one right now. I never thought I'd see you again, Olivia. I know what you thought of me... when I wouldn't leave Boston to come to New York with you... when I left you alone. OLIVIA: No, Peter, we lost our child. And... in the grief, we just... weren't able or were incapable of -- of being what we needed to be for each other. And that was all it was. PETER: You were stronger than me. You could do something that I couldn't do. You saw that the world needed us, and you went to help. And I just -- I didn't have the will to give up searching for this -- this perfect little soul that we made. Out here for all these years... fighting for these people, defending them. And at the moment that she needed her father to protect her, I couldn't do it. And I wanted more than anything for that not to be true. And in the state-of-mind that I was in... that meant at all costs... including us. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Come with me. (once inside) This is Anil. ANIL: It's an honor to meet you. What we have here is a Transilience Thought Unifier, Model-11. PETER: So what's it do? Turn it on. Can we access its information? ANIL: No, that's not how it works. It accesses your information. OLIVIA: What do you mean? ANIL: It retrieves specifically marked thoughts in your mind and unifies them. ASTRID: For what purpose? PETER: To keep them hidden from prying eyes until you want to access them. ANIL: Exactly. But it doesn't seem to work any longer. HENRIETTA BISHOP: That's what Walter meant. "all become clear" when he gets this. PETER: It has to be the plan. It was fragmented and hidden on Walter's hard drive by September. ASTRID: You guys. We found Walter. ANIL: This is from across the street from where Doctor Bishop was taken. We'll track him with traffic cameras. This is two blocks from here. ASTRID: Can you do that across the entire city? ANIL: I haven't lost many people doing this, but I have lost some, so no promises. PETER: This thing is crucial to Walter's plan. But it is conceivable he could give them that information. KLOPINSKI: If he hasn't already. And who's to say what else? Does he know you're a Fringe Agent? Napean Building - Brain Squeeze CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Who freed you and your team from the Amber? Why did they free you? What do they expect to get from you? You're partitioned. Someone gave you information out of sequence. They did this on purpose... to protect something. WALTER: Aaah! Act III Napean Building - Interrogation Intensified CAPTAIN WINDMARK: How did you learn to fragment your thoughts like that? Was it an Observer, as you call us, who partitioned you? No one else would know how to do that. The ideas are disparate but part of a whole. Put them together for me, please. Put them together for me. What plan? To defeat us? What are the elements of this plan? Let me organize them for you, please. You are fighting much more than I would have thought possible. Walter Bishop, if only I had a Unifier, I could unify these thoughts. I could go through the trouble to get one, But it would take weeks to break the biology key specific to your encryption. But... that doesn't mean I will not get the information out. It will make it harder to get to it, but it will come out. Who's the little girl? Who's the little blonde girl? She's helping you -- the little blonde girl. How can this small child be helping you? What is her name? The Bronx - Resistance Support OLIVIA: She's amazing, Peter. There's just so many things that I want to tell her and so many things that I want to ask her. PETER: You will. It's like living this beautiful dream... inside of a horrible nightmare. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Got him. That's the Napean Building. They took it over a couple years ago. It had to be that one. PETER: Anyone ever gotten in there? ANIL: No, but... HENRIETTA BISHOP: What? ANIL: We've been working on this tech. KLOPINSKI: Anil, it's not perfected yet. But it could work. PETER: So what is it? ANIL: It's tech which will make our bodies appear dead -- impossible for the baldies to detect any life force. KLOPINSKI: But we've been saving it, because after we use it once, they know we'll have it. PETER: Sort of like reusing the Trojan Horse. KLOPINSKI: We could kill hundreds of them with this tactic. We could get in anywhere, including their Headquarters. Why save one man with this? OLIVIA: The future. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I believe that whatever his plan is to defeat the Observers, it will work. Please. ANIL: Killing our enemies is one thing. Saving the world is another. Okay. let's do this. Come with me. Napean Building - Breaching Security HENRIETTA BISHOP: Windmark wanted the bodies of these Resistance fighters brought in. FRIENDLY GUARD: I was wondering where you've been. It's always brighter when you're here. Act IV Napean Building - Clearing Security FRIENDLY GUARD: You hear what happened? HENRIETTA BISHOP: What? FRIENDLY GUARD: I was raised to Level Six. Did I tell you? HENRIETTA BISHOP: That's great. FRIENDLY GUARD: Hey, if I share something, you promise you won't tell? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Yeah. FRIENDLY GUARD: They found Agent Foster in Amber. Your superior was a double agent. He was working with the Resistance. He was with someone named William Bell. HENRIETTA BISHOP: What did they do with him? FRIENDLY GUARD: That's above my pay grade. Ask Windmark yourself. He'll certainly want to talk to you about it. Napean Building - Interrogation Continued CAPTAIN WINDMARK: These physics in your mind, they are also above your comprehension. What are the stones utilized for? WALTER: I don't... CAPTAIN WINDMARK: You must try. What are the stones? What is your plan to defeat us? Let down the walls. I am your ally. Napean Building - Morgue Delivery SECURITY ESCORT: Nice watch. And I want his boots too. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Hey. PETER: What happened to him? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Occupational hazard. PETER: That's my girl. OLIVIA: What, they need this to breathe? PETER: Apparently. This one's only temporary. They're building a more permanent one in Central Park. They don't like clean air. Alright, it's always the red wire. Unless it's the white wire. That did it. Let's go. Napean Building - Interrogation Termination CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Clearly, we are done here. I must say, your brain will make an excellent specimen. SAFETY KLAXON: Air control malfunction. Air control malfunction. Air control malfunction. PETER: Walter. OLIVIA: Walter. SAFETY KLAXON: Air control malfunction. PETER: Walter. OLIVIA: Is he okay? PETER: I don't know. SAFETY KLAXON: Air control malfunction. Air control malfunction. Air control malfunction. Air control malfunction. OLIVIA: Over here. Peter. PURSUER: To the front gate! ASTRID: Oh, my gawd, Walter. WALTER: Afro... do you have any music? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: (later. reviewing Henrietta on his holographic security recording) Hello, little girl. ACT V Henrietta's Apartment - Failed Plan WALTER: Olivia. I am so happy you're alive. PETER: Walter, do you recognize this? It's what September wanted you to find. It's called a Thought Unifier. Or at least it was. This one's long since dead. He must have designed it specifically for you. WALTER: What's it used for? OLIVIA: Well, it's meant to collect and make sense of the scrambled plan that September put in your mind. WALTER: What plan? PETER: You told us that you knew all the parts of the plan, all the elements. You just weren't sure what they were supposed to be used for. ASTRID: Walter, do you remember this? WALTER: Whose hand is that? ASTRID: It's William Bell's hand. WALTER: You're out of your mind. Why would we have William Bell's hand? ASTRID: You said we needed his handprint so we could get access to one of his storage facilities. WALTER: I don't remember it. I don't remember any of it. I've failed myself, and I’ve failed the world. What is wrong with me? What has happened to -- OLIVIA: -- Walter. WALTER: I can't do it. I can't even recognize myself. OLIVIA: It's like there's nothing left to unify. All the parts are gone. ASTRID: Or they took them. HENRIETTA BISHOP: It's more likely they were destroyed when he was fighting it. OLIVIA: Will they ever heal? HENRIETTA BISHOP: No. The plan is gone. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes